Magic Of Ocean Waves And Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Danielle loves to swim and she loves the ocean. One day, she meets an alien who also loves to swim and loves the ocean too. Rated T for one character getting scared. Friendship fluff included. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A story request done for antaurilover685. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Danielle belongs to antaurilover685 and Ben 10 and all its characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Magic Of Ocean Waves And Friendship**

She sprang out of the ocean water with a graceful dolphin leap and did a perfect dive back into the salty environment. She swam to the shore and stood up to enjoy the scenery.

Her name was Danielle and she was a young, twenty-three year old woman who loved water, but the ocean was the place where she loved to swim and just be herself. Her family had always joked that she had been born a half-fish because she spent so much time in the water. But the teen didn't care as she sat down on the sand, letting the sun dry her light blue tank top and her blue jeans, which complimented her hourglass-shaped body. Her neon purple sneakers and her white socks were off to the side on a rock as she leaned back on the beach, closing her brown eyes for a moment to soak up the sun.

After a bit, she got up and shook out her long brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and she picked up a hair clip that had a beautiful cherry blossom on it and put it in her hair. It had been a gift from one of her relatives who had visited Japan and it was her favorite.

She now climbed up on the rock and sat down on it, watching the waves crash against the cliff in the distance and listening to the water lap as the nearer rocks and gently crash onto the beach. She smiled as she breathed in the sweet, fresh ocean air.

"You really like the ocean, huh?" asked a squeaky, bubbling voice.

As she hadn't expected someone behind her, Danielle jumped sharply and turned around fast, but couldn't catch her balance and fell over the rock into the water three feet below her. Thankfully, the water was deep and there were no sharp rocks right there, but she still quickly swam upwards, breathing hard from both the shock of having someone behind her and falling in unexpectedly.

Suddenly, she felt something warm wrap around her and she was lifted up back onto the rock she had fallen off of. She looked and saw something made of bright green stuff. "An alien?" she asked herself, remembering that the most popular description of aliens were green men not too tall and a bright green color. She began to shiver at that, wondering what this alien, if that's what it was, was planning for her.

As soon as she was safely on the rock, the green wrappings came undone and merged to form a very strange creature that she could now see was made up what looked like slime. He even had what looked like a upside-down spinning top over his head and it seemed to be holding him up. He reached for her and she took a step back.

"Careful," he said. "You'll fall into the water again."

Danielle realized he was right and noticed how the part of her hair she had put back was now handing on the side and she reached to grab the clip, but it was gone. "My hair clip!" she said. "It must have fallen off when I fell!"

She was about to jump in and find it when the creature flew past her in a trail of green and dove into the water. She was stunned and watched him through the clear water as he then seemed to grab something and then leap up to the rock, making her almost stagger in surprise, although she did fall down on her behind.

He then kneeled down beside her and held out his open hand to show her that he had found her hair clip, something she was relieved about. He then brushed back part of her hair and placed the clip back in her hair, brushing her cheek as well. He then looked at her and she looked at him. "Hey," he said. "I won't hurt you."

Danielle finally realized she hadn't said anything. "What…?" she asked, but then stopped and he knew what her question was.

"I'm Goop, an alien," he said.

"Goop?" she asked, her uncertainty turning into curiosity.

He nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm Danielle," she said.

"Danielle. That's a very pretty name and you're a very pretty girl."

She blushed and giggled as she felt him brush back another part of her brown hair. He chuckled himself.

"I've never met a human who loves the ocean so much," he admitted.

"I've never met an alien who can swim underwater," she admitted. "How do you do that?"

He pointed up to the little device over his head. "My anti-gravity device," he explained. "As long as it's on, I can do a lot of things, especially swim in the ocean, which is one of my favorite things to do."

"Really?" asked Danielle. "Wow."

Goop nodded. "Hey, I know of a real special place in the ocean, but it's deep underwater. How long can you hold your breath?" he asked.

"For a little while," she admitted. "Why?"

"Well, I want to take you there," he said and gently picked her up, to her surprise. "Hold on tight."

With that, Goop dove into the ocean and Danielle held on as they swam over the ocean floor which was a colorful and bright wonderland that always awed Danielle no matter how many times she saw it. Fishes swam by and she even saw an octopus and a sea turtle. Soon, Goop pointed up ahead to an opening in a rock wall up ahead and they went inside and swam through until they reached the other side of the rock wall where there was another opening and they surfaced and he carried her to the rocks and set her down. She gazed around her.

"Wow," she said as she saw the small beach was covered in seashells and seaweed and the coral was very bright under the water and the palm trees grew a bit closer together, making it a shady spot and there were tall rocks all around it, enclosing the large pool of water from the world outside.

"The only way to get here is through that tunnel," said Goop. "The water comes in from below the rocks, but it's a very narrow hole, so no one can come in from the other side, but it's big enough to have some privacy."

"It's beautiful," she said, amazed. Goop brushed back some of her hair again.

"You're the only one who's been here besides me," he admitted.

Danielle was touched that he would show her a special place that only they knew about and she leaned back against some flat rocks that made a great backrest and patted the spot next to her, to which Goop sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her when she did the same, smiling as the two sat together, enjoying the magic of the ocean waves and the friendship they now shared forever.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
